


La reine me manque également, mon seigneur

by Isagawa



Category: Bérénice - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I mean it's Racine, M/M, Post-Canon, The fastest thing ever written, kind of, post-play
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: "L’empereur est pressé contre lui, ou peut-être est-ce le contraire, il n’a jamais cherché à comprendre — comprendre fait appel à la réflexion et il a besoin de ne pas réfléchir."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Etant en deuxième année de prépa lettres, Bérénice est l'une des pièces que je dois étudier cette année ; dès ma première lecture de la pièce, les dynamiques possibles entre Titus et Antiochus m'ont sautées aux yeux, et j'ai eu envie d'en faire quelque chose. J'ai enfin trouvé les mots à mettre sur la vision que j'ai d'eux, et j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
> Vous remarquerez peut-être la référence à un célèbre vers de la pièce, et le jeu sur le discours direct (que j'ai tenu, pour me rapprocher de Racine, à mettre en alexandrins) ;)

 

* * *

 

 

Il y a la bouche ouverte contre ses clavicules, et il y a sa propre bouche, close à l’en étouffer, s’entrebaîllant seulement sur des silences et des masques ternes. L’empereur est pressé contre lui ou peut-être est-ce le contraire, il n’a jamais cherché à comprendre, comprendre fait appel à la réflexion et il n’a pas envie, ne veut pas, a _besoin_ de ne pas réfléchir.

Ces moments disparates qu’ils volent à l’État de Rome sont les seuls où ils abandonnent la dissimulation et se permettent de glisser vers l’oubli. Mais il y a toujours entre eux cette barrière de discours et de force et de hiérarchie, parce que sans elles pour le retenir Antiochus sait qu’il s’effondrerait ; et il sait, intrinsèquement il le sait, qu’il en va de même pour l’autre, parce qu’il voit le fantôme humide de la disparue pendre sur ses cils.

Dans l’obscurité, il se sent l’envie effrayante de parler enfin, dire _la reine me manque également, mon seigneur_ , sent un gouffre de douleur et de vérité s’ouvrir sous lui, et ce n’est qu’en sentant les mains empressées de l’autre qu’il reprend pied, peu à peu.

Il ne croit pas vivre dans le mensonge ; mais depuis le départ de la reine, il est devenu maître du silence.

Il étouffe un gémissement dans l’épaule virile, si différente des membres ronds de Bérénice qu’il n’a jamais qu’imaginé, se rattrape à la nuque puissante et chasse le spectre de ses yeux. Mais les dents de l’autre sont sur son cou, et brusquement il les sent qui dérapent, entend un souffle chancelant et sent battre le pouls.

Soudainement, il sent l’empereur douter.

_(Seigneur…)_

_(Tais-toi, ami)_

_(Seigneur, mais vous tremblez.)_

Il trace de la pulpe des doigts le visage qu’il connaît depuis plus de cinq ans, celui d’un rival n’ayant jamais cessé d’être son ami. Il retrace le sacrifice de l’existence du bout des ongles sur sa mâchoire, la fin du songe, le réveil brutal accompagné de cris. Son pouce s’attarde sur la pomme d’Adam avec ce qui pourrait s’apparenter à de la tendresse ; ce presque-frère est le seul qui connaisse les mêmes douleurs, le même silence, le seul de qui d’un regard il aimerait soulager la peine.

Titus halète, l’embrasse, et pendant quelques secondes lâche prise.

Dans la cambrure de l’absence, une promesse vague.

 

* * *

 


End file.
